ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Super Heroes: United Agianst Doom
'Marvel Super Heroes: United Agianst Doom '''is an upcoming Animated film Based on the ''Marvel Comics Characters. Plot The Heroes of the Marvel Universe Faces agianst the Might of Doctor Doom. In a plan to re-create the Universe in his Own Image, he harness the powers of Odin, The Living Tribunal & Galactus together, with the Help of Mephisto. Uatu The Watcher have Called in the Largest army of Superheroes to face Doom's Unlimited Power. Voice Cast *Clive Revill - Doctor Doom *Jonathan Adams - Galactus *John DiMaggio - Adam Warlock, Hercules, Stragner, Rocket Raccon, Dum Dum Dugan, Namor, Hogun, Syndren, Wolverine, Man-Thing, Strong Guy *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Spider-Man *Brian Bloom - Captian America, Daredevil *Steven Blum - Quasar, Wonder Man, U.S. Agent, Northstar, Beta Ray Bill, Karnak, Darkhawk, Drax the Destroyer, Magus, Air-Walker, Epoch *John Kassir - Deadpool, Puck *Diedrich Bader - Clay Quartermain *Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Nightcralwer, Machine Man, Nighthawk, Sentry, Balder, Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *James Horan - Dr. Strange *Cam Clarke - Mr. Fantastic, Doc Samson, Firelord, Fandral, Thunderstrike, Jasper Sitwell, Bug *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Clancy Brown - Sasquatch, Odin *Lou Ferrigno - The Hulk *Robin Atkin Downes - Cyclops, Moon Knight *Dave Wittenberg - Archangel *Robert Tinkler - Nova *Steve Downes - Star Lord *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch, Banshee, Jack of Hearts *Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman, Jubilee *James Arnold Taylor - Iceman, Longshot, Starfox *Grey DeLisle - Psylocke, Wasp, Aurora, Phylla-Vell/Mayrtr, Abigail Brand, Sif, Stardust, Nova (Frankie Raye), Scarlet Witch, Jocasta, Rescue *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey, Moondragon *J. B. Blanc - Gambit, Black Knight *Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver *Roger Rose - Captian Marvel, Vision *April Stewart - Ms Marvel, Namorita *Maria Canals-Barrea - She Hulk *John Cygan - Iron Man, Ka-Zar *Kevin Michael Richardson - Beast, The Thing, Deathlok, Groot, Volstagg *Tim Russ - Prowler *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Black Panther *Kieren Van Der Beek - Rogue *Andrea Baker - Firestar *Thomas F. Wilson - Hawkeye *Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Gamora *Elizabeth Daily - Mockingbird, Dazzler *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Silver Sable *Paul Essiembre - Silver Surfer *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Valkyrie *James Sie - Sunfire, Jimmy Woo *Yuji Okumoto - Shang-Chi *Greg Eagles - Luke Cage, Gorgon *Khary Payton - Blade, Bishop, Goliath, Night Thrasher *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra *Susan Spano - Songbird *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Gina Torres - Hellcat *Terri Hawkes - Polaris, Arachne, Snowbird *Josh Keaton - Havok *Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat, Crystal, Mantis *Dorian Harewood - War Machine *Daran Norris - Punisher, Nomad, Nick Fury *Erin Torpey - Quake *Wally Wingert - Yellowjacket, Multiple Man *Lou Diamond Philips - Forge *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat, Vindicator, Cybermancer *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier *Benjamin Diskin - Speedball *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Red She-Hulk *Mark Hamill - The Living Tribunal, Triton, Shaman *Michael Horse - Thunderbird *Jim Ward - Guardian, Colossus *Keith Ferguson - Cable *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight, Photon, Shanna the She Devill *Romi Dames - Colleen Wing *Jon Curry - Winter Soldier *Neil Patrick Harris - Peter Corbeau *Ahemd Best - Cloak *Tara Strong - X-23, Dagger, Wolfsbane *Iona Morris - Medusa *N/A - Black Bolt *Alan Oppenheimer - Uatu the Watcher *Neal McDonough - Bruce Banner *Marget Easley - Maria Hill *George Eads - Major Victory *Dwight Schultz - Sleepwalker Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director Category:Marvel Comics Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Movies